


Playtime

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Izuna doesnt want to know about his brother sex life, Madara likes playing the big bad roles, Sakura enjoy teasing Izuna, Uchiha clan is brought back, don't come at me, off-screen consent, their all consenting, they both like role games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sakura just wanted to relax but her plans never go right.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> First MadaSaku fic, hopefully Madara was written okay.
> 
> If there any mistakes forgive me, I currently have a cold and recovering from con yesterday.

Opening the door to the two story house, Sakura could tell something didn’t feel quite how she left it this morning. Instead of worrying about it at that moment Sakura kicked off her heels and instantly felt better as her feet were flat on the plush carpet, what felt great on her aching feet.  
  
Dropping her bag by table by the door, then closed the door properly before locking it, double checking it as Halloween drew closer the more people tended to act out, especially in the area that she lived, even with justus on the widows and doors, it was better safe than sorry, especially now that the Uchiha clan was once again back in Konoha, no thanks to Sasuke messing about with his Rinnegan.  
  
She knew he wasn't trying to bring them back and it was all an accident but she could really do without a few Uchihas, who constantly gave her headaches.  
  
Moving to the couch, Sakura sunk down on to her monster of couch, it was so soft that it ate anyone who sat on it but she loved it and it acted as a second bed for her, when she was to exhausted after a busy day at the hospital.  
  
Once her blouse was untucked and then discarded her skirt and tight somewhere behind her, not clearing about the mess.  
  
Free of her skirt & tights Sakura grabbed a pair of warm thigh high sock from the end of the couch, to keep her legs somewhat warm.  
  
After letting her body relax for a few minutes, the rosette woman made her way to the kitchen, grabbing some leftovers and a bottle of Saké.  
  
Once back on the couch and she began to watch a documentary on snow country and forget about the few arseholes that she had been dealing with for most of the day. She really wanted to just punch them all and actually do paperwork that was building up on her desk, if it meant getting away from headaches they kept causing her.  
  
The only good thing that came out of it was Tsunade shouting and threatening them all.  
  
After dinner was eaten and her bottle of sake was slowly being drunk, Sakura sat with her legs crossed and a blanket thrown over her lap.  
  
A couple of hours later when she was in the kitchen getting something else to eat, she heard the creaking of the floor boards that caught her attention.  
  
Thinking it was probably her cat jumping from her bed to the floor and vis versa, as he likes to do, so she paid little attention it and went back to watching the TV and with a bowl of crisps in hand.  
  
It was an hour later and could hear more creaking, this time louder, so placing her cup of saké down and she moved from the couch to where she kept a kunai. Grabbing hold of the wespon, she held it firmly in hand, then began to walk up the stairs to find the cause of the creaking.  
  
Within seconds of being on the landing, Sakura was grabbed by the wrist and had the kunai knocked from her hand, before being pinned against the wall with both wrist held behind her back in one large hand.  
  
The other hand gripped her hair tightly, while her captor took a deep sniff of her hair before pulling her head backward,  
  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you watching me, Princess” a very familiar gruff voice spoke into her ear, then pulled her head down more, so red eyes met her green ones, “Well isn’t this just a pretty site” he mocked.  
  
"Madara" she growled at him  
  
"Hello princess" he answered, "Did you really think you could get away from me" he purred.  
  
He released her hair from his grip, then his free hand began to wonder down her body, groping and stoking her body through her blouse, causing Sakura to stomp her foot on his to get away from his hand but that only succeeded in her to be pushed harder against wall.  
  
“That wasn’t very nice, now was it Sa-Ku-Ra” he said then a little a pause, as his hand went lower and slipped into her panties, making her to stiffen, “Let’s see how loud I can make you beg” he laughed as Sakura began to struggle more.  
  
“Get off me or…I’ll scream” she groaned, as his fingers stroked and dripped inside her, making her shudder and breathe harder.  
  
“Oh don’t worry Princess, you'll be screaming my name soon enough” Madara murmured into her ear, before pulling his hand out and dragged Sakura to the bedroom.  
  
Sakura quickly slam her leg in his shin in attempted to get away, and was relieved when his grip on her loosen enough that she could break the hold and kicked him again, this time in the stomach making him double over.  
  
That gave her a few precious seconds to get away from ex-clan leader and get somewhere safe, away from Madara, maybe Naruto apartment.  
  
She got passed him and made it to the 2nd step down before being pulled backward by the her blouse, landing with a thump on the wooden floor.  
  
"Going somewhere Princess" Madara growled, "I was going to be nice but now I think someone deserves be punished" he told her.  
  
He was able to change their position easily, pinning Sakura to the floor with her arms being held behind her back again.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Madara pulled a cord of rope out and tied it around her wrists tightly. He then pulled her panties off, leaving her ass bare to him.  
  
"You won't be getting away this time and this little rope will make sure you can't use your super strength to get away either, your mine for the taking Princess" he laughed at her, watching as she tried to break the rope with all her might.  
  
"Get the hell off me you bastard" she cursed at him, "You're going to pay for this"  
  
"My parents were well and truly married when I was born" he chuckled, before bring his hand down on her asscheek causing her scream, "I'm going to enjoy making you scream all night" he told her, smacking the opposite cheek.  
  
"You're a dead man again when I get free" she promised him, what resulted in Madara chuckling more.  
  
While Sakura was still cursing at him and still trying to free her wrists, the ex-clan leader slipped two fingers in her, making her moan, before coming back to herself.  
  
"You...utter....bastard" she cried, as he pressed against her cilt, making her hips rocking against his hand.  
  
"I might of believed you, if you weren't moaning like whore" he commented, feeling tighten around his fingers then pulling them out.  
  
While she was recovering, Madara grabbed her wrists and dragged her to the bedroom, locking & sealing the door, stopping rosette from escaping.  


* * *

  
"What the hell did you do last night, big brother didn't even put up much of a fight during our spar session" Izuna asked, appearing next to the med-nin, as she drunk her cup of green tea.  
  
"Do you really want to know" she answered him, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I can deal without details, thank you" he said, sitting next to her.  
  
"He decided to added something to our game I didnt know of and I made sure he didn't do it again" Sakura explained him with a smirk on her lips, setting down her cup.  
  
"I really don't need or want to know of yours and my brother activities" he said, with a slight look of disgust of knowing of his brother sexual activities.  
  
"You might actually find get an idea or two if did" she teased him  
  
Izuna gave her an unimpressed look as his cheeks turned red, then grabbed one of her dangos stick and left, which made Sakura laugh at his action.  
  
"I'm sure your brother is more than willing to help you, he's very knowledgeable in that department" she shouted to him, still laughing and got a tiny fire ball thrown at her.  
  
She watched until he was out of view before finishing her tea of with a smile on her lip.  
  
As she got amazing sex regularly now and also got to tease big bad Madara younger bother whenever she liked, maybe a few Uchiha headaches weren't to bad then.


End file.
